


Crosstown Dreams, All Night Long

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pining, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of poems.  RayK and Fraser have unexpressed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosstown Dreams, All Night Long

          I (Ray K)

Climb in my window  
some night when I’m dancing with shadows  
so far gone the streetlamps turn to moonbeams

Swing up my fire escape  
smash the glass and let me out  
Forgot how to breathe this city air  
forgot how to reach outside my skin

Wrap me in your arms  
let's jump together into the light-smeared sky  
and never come down

 

        II (Ben)

Climb in my window  
some night when the stillness drifts too deep  
when to close my eyes might be  
to sleep forever

Pop my latch with your credit card  
open my door with your nimble fingers  
I won’t call the police  
I won’t say a word

(unless you ask me  
sweetly

then  
I might whisper  
one)


End file.
